


Intoxicated

by freakingwhatever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Hockey, College Student Eren Yeager, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingwhatever/pseuds/freakingwhatever
Summary: Eren x ReaderAfter going to his hockey game with Mikasa and Armin I am finally introduced to Eren, but first impressions weren't great and we parted ways with a distaste for each other. However, things get a bit more complicated after a drunken one night stand.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jean Kirstein/You, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Intoxicated

"Thank you for coming in! Have a nice night!" as soon as the front doors shut I let out a sigh and collapsed into one of the booths. Tonight was luckily slow, as weeknights usually were, but the last group didn't leave until half an hour after closing. "Dude. They know we close at 10 on weekdays, right?"

"Some customers are just assholes. Did you see that? The one guy was a total creep!" Hitch called from behind the counter.

"Ugh, I know. I caught him staring at your ass. Anyway, lets clean up and get out of here." Today was Thursday, and even though the week wasn't over yet I was exhausted from school.

"I cleaned all the tables but theirs, and Joey already headed home. I'll mop if you guys finish everything else." Jean's voice was clear from the back as he started rolling the mop to the main dining area of Joey's.

I'd been working at Joey's Diner, a restaurant named after the head cook famous locally for his burgers, since early this summer. Since then I'd become rather close to my coworkers, in particular Jean. Attending the same university as both Jean and Hitch we'd had plenty of things to bond over, especially complaining about school. After all the cleaning and closing duties were finished us three headed to the back. Hitch was the first to clock out and head for the door, "I've got plans, so I've got to run. See you losers later!" she called with a wink, slipping through the back door.

Jean and I took our time leaving the building after clocking out. "You're coming to the game on Saturday, right? It's the first of the season and it should be pretty good." Jean went to the university on a hockey scholarship, along with many of his teammates, and had been playing since childhood.

"Of course," I replied with a teasing smile, "As long as you're not benched the whole game."

Jean feigned offense at my response, "Damn, I thought you had higher expectations for me!" We both laughed for a second before he continued, "I know I'll see you there. But anyway," He paused, "are you gonna come over tonight?"

"Sorry, not tonight. I've got a class early tomorrow, but tomorrow night I'm free. Is that alright?" I knew what he was implying and although it sounded nice I was exhausted from work, and I had an 8:30 am class.

"Okay, sounds good to me." He smiled and sounded satisfied with my answer, "You ready to head out?" I nodded as we headed to my car. Since we both lived on campus, when we worked the same hours we would carpool to work, taking turns driving. The drive back was short and once we reached campus parking we parted ways.

"See you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder and as Jean gave a response, I started to think about tomorrow. I was certainly eager to relieve some stress, and it was so nice to be able to do that with no strings attached. Jean and I had an agreement to stay strictly friends with benefits. It would have been weird to be in a serious relationship. I think we were more compatible as friends anyways, and even though we had a lot of fun together, we were always trying to find the other person a serious partner. So far, no such luck.

Once I reached my dorm I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the shower, and by the time I got back my roommate was back too. "Hey Mikasa," I greeted her as I walked through the door.

"Oh hey," She looked up from her game to greet me with a small smile. "How was work?"

"It was fine, slow, but these assholes didn't leave until 10:30 and didn't even leave a tip. I'm so tired." I moved to set my stuff down and find a seat on my bed. "Hey, are you playing without me?"

Mikasa was playing our minecraft world on her switch. "Don't worry, all I've done is farm so far. Want to join?"

"Uh, duh." I moved to join her on the floor and we played and talked for about an hour. I hadn't met Mikasa before we became roommates, but since the beginning of the year we'd actually become pretty good friends. I didn't have many friends when I moved to the area, so I was grateful to have met people so early on that I enjoyed being around. Mikasa was a little quiet at first, but we soon both opened up about our lives before this year. She was studying law, and had two childhood best friends that attend the same college as us. She insisted that we had to meet, but so far we haven't had the chance. Apparently she used to date one of those friends, but it didn't really work. Luckily things weren't awkward between them afterwards but I have no idea how that worked. I shared plenty of my own stories as well, and we soon became very comfortable with each other. 

The two classes I had on Friday were in the morning so I had the majority of the afternoon to relax and prepare for my evening with Jean. After my second class I headed back to the dorm room to do some homework, and found Mikasa with someone. "Oh, you're back!" Mikasa greeted me as I walked in the room. "This is one of the friends I was telling you about, Armin." She introduced us as I got settled in the room. 

"It's very nice to meet you," Armin gave me a warm smile. 

Mikasa sat back down at her desk, "Armin is helping me study for a quiz I have coming up, so don't let us get in your way at all." 

"Oh its no problem. I'm probably just going to be doing homework anyway." I sat down on my bed and pulled out my laptop to start doing homework. Once Armin and Mikasa finished studying, they started chatting. 

"Do you want to get food or something before Eren's game tomorrow?" Armin asked.

Mikasa's face brightened up at that. "Yeah, definitely. Do you think they're gonna win? When they played this team last season they got destroyed."

"Are you guys talking about the hockey match tomorrow?" I asked. It'd be nice to go with someone, since I was planning on just going by myself to watch Jean's game. 

"Yeah! Are you going?" Armin responded. 

"You should definitely come with us if you are!" Mikasa seemed excited at the idea of me and her other friends getting to know each other. 

"Yeah, One of my friends is on the team too. I'm down!" We continued to plan the following day before Mikasa and Armin left to hang out at Armin's apartment. I took the rest of the afternoon to take a nap and shower to get ready to hang out with Jean. I didn't dress up for him, neither of us ever did. We were comfortable with each other and I honestly never felt the need to try to impress him. So, I put on some comfortable sweats, but still some cute underwear, and started the short walk to his dorm building. 

I knocked on the door, which opened quickly. "Welcome back," Jean smiled at me as he invited me inside. I noticed quickly that he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on. 

"Why thank you," I walked inside and took my shoes off, making myself comfortable. I also made sure to put the scrunchie on my wrist on the outside door handle. "Where's Marco?" Marco was Jean's roommate and his best friend. 

"He's got work tonight." He responded coolly, leading me over to his bed. "Want me to put on a movie? I have Netflix pulled up."

"Sure," I said as I got comfy on his bed. He grabbed the remote to the small tv and made himself comfortable beside me. He turned on some cheesy romcom that both of us knew we wouldn't be paying attention to. "How was practice today?"

"It was good, I think we're really gonna make a good comeback tomorrow. Marco's going to the game too, maybe you can hang out with him." Jean gave me a suggestive look.

"Oh, whatever, he's definitely not into me." I laughed a bit. The opening credits of the movie had barely started playing, but I already found myself straddling him. 

"Someone's eager today," Jean cracked a smile before putting his hands under my shirt. "Can I?"

"Mhmm" I giggled, and Jean pulled my shirt off to reveal the comfy bralette I had on.

"I never get tired of this," he leaned in to give me kisses on my neck and chest. I felt both of us get a bit more eager as he did so, and I pressed myself further into him. After a second he pulled away to flip me over, so that he was on top. He gave me a rough kiss and his hand traveled down my side to the top of my sweats. 

"Let me..." I didn't bother finishing my sentence before sliding off my sweats. Jean smiled before returning to my lips and sliding his hand into my panties. I gasped against his lips as his fingers found my clit. We fell into a familiar rhythm quickly, and after a minute of pleasure he shifted his hand so that he had two fingers inside of me. I let out a soft moan and felt him smirk against my mouth. He pulled away from my face to go back to kissing my chest. I felt him start to suck on the skin on my collarbone, and even though it felt good, I let out, "Don't give me a hickey anywhere visible," between breaths. 

I felt him laugh against my skin, "Fine," he breathed, and moved his mouth closer to my breasts. He stayed there for a second, still pleasuring me with his hand. 

Before I could get too close, I shifted us so that I was on top again. "My turn." I smiled down at him and slid downward so that my face hovered over the band of his shorts. I pulled the basketball shorts he had on down and off of him so that now all either of us had on was our underwear. I admired the bulge under his boxer briefs before caressing it in my hand. I watched Jean close his eyes as he let my name flow out of his mouth. Before long, I had pulled his dick out of his underwear and gently slid my hand up and down. I moved my mouth down to start licking circles around the tip, and I felt him squirm with the sensation. I took him further in my mouth, sucking until I felt him throbbing against my tongue. 

Jean let a curse out, and I felt his hand pull away from stroking through my hair. I heard his bedside table drawer open, and I knew he was reaching for a condom. I adjusted myself so that I was no longer sucking him but now straddling him again. "Here, let me." I said. I could see that Jean was pretty flustered, as he usually was when he was receiving head, and it made me smile. I held the condom between my teeth as I slipped his underwear off first, then slid off my own. I tore the condom wrapper open and tossed it to the side before rolling it slowly over him, and adjusting myself on top of him. He grabbed my waist as I moved to let him slide inside of me. I let out another gasp and rested my hands on the bed above his shoulders. I couldn't give a number to how many times we had done this, but it still surprised me how good it felt. 

Jean squinted his eyes hard as he moved further inside of me. "Dude... Holy shit." He let out breathily. I let out a soft laugh and a curse as I bounced slowly on top of him. His grip on my waist tightened as he pulled me down onto his dick slightly faster. I could hear myself letting out moans as we sped up, him moving further inside with every movement. He thrust himself up with every downward motion I made and I could tell we were both moving closer towards an orgasm. I started to grind with every thrust to let my clit rub against him, and I felt the knot in the pit of my stomach build up more and more. I let my head rest on Jeans chest as the release finally came, so that I could suppress a loud moan, and I felt myself pulsing around him as he also reached a climax. He moaned out my name as quietly as he could, to avoid disturbing the neighbors. 

We sat there for a second, breathing heavily in sync, just taking in the moment. "Oh my god." I whispered.

"Right?" Jean chuckled out, making me laugh too.

I lifted my head up to look at him. "Nice." I sat up and we shared a high five, as was routine after a successful evening. "Shall we?" I stood up to gather my clothes and get dressed to head to the bathroom and clean myself up.

"Yeah, give me a second." Jean laid on his bed, still with a smile, as I headed towards the door.

"Alright, well when I come back let's actually finish a movie." He nodded in agreement, and I opened the door to leave. 

Jean was still in the bathrooms by the time I got back to his room. I sat down on his bed and pulled out my phone to find no new notifications, and bored of my phone already I stared to look around the room. The view from Jean's bed was familiar, I'd come over to spend plenty of evenings with him. Sexual or not. Sometimes Marco would join us for a movie or a drinking game if he wasn't working or holed up in the library, so I'd gotten to be good friends with him as well.

Upon thinking about it more, I realized I had never looked that closely at the room. I was always preoccupied with the people in it, and I guess I hadn't paid much attention to the finer details. There was a few movie posters along the walls, along with a couple of drawings hanging on a corkboard on Jean's side of the room. Huh. I knew he liked to draw, but these drawings were actually pretty good. My eyes shifted to his desk, which was organized. There was a sketchbook placed neatly in the middle of the desk that caught my eye, so I moved across the room to take a peek inside.

With a quick glance through the pages, it was apparent that Jean's favorite thing to draw was people. The sketchbook was filled with portraits of people - I recognized a drawing of Marco, with his usual soft smile gracing his face. There were also several self portraits, and some other faces that I didn't recognize.

Until there was one that I did. One drawing seemed to resemble Mikasa. That was kind of weird - I was under the impression that Jean and Mikasa had no idea who the other was.

The door opened, and I looked up to meet Jean's eyes, not bothering to hide the fact that I was completely snooping through his room. "You're a good artist. Who are these people?" I wasn't going to say anything, but I was very curious as to how Jean knew Mikasa.

A bright flush flooded his cheeks and reached the tips of his ears. "Oh, uh," He had some trouble finding words as he quickly made his way over to my side. "These are just people I've seen. The one you're looking at is just a pretty girl I've seen around a few times. I don't know her though," He paused, "Don't think that's weird or anything."

I looked back up from the drawing to meet his eyes again. I couldn't help but laugh. "It's not weird, unless you're like stalking her," I teased, and I was met with a quick response of no's and of course nots. "I'm just kidding." I decided to drop the subject, because he seemed to be getting pretty embarrassed. I was definitely going to keep that information. Jean and I had been trying to set each other up for a while, and it had just crossed my mind that Jean had never met my roommate. "Want to watch the next Star Wars movie?" I quickly changed the subject, so that we could get comfortable on his bed again.

"Yeah, sure. I think we're on Return of the Jedi now," he said, walking over to his desk. Jean was a bit of a nerd, and when he found out I'd never watched the Star Wars movies he insisted that we watch all of them together, in order of being released. Jean pulled out the DVD and started the movie, then came to join me on the bed. We laid down, and I got myself comfortable against his chest. 

Soon into the movie I found my eyelids getting heavier. The previous week had worn me out, and although my activities with Jean were a great stress reliever, it had worn me out even more. "Hey, are you falling asleep?" I could hear the smile in Jean's voice. "We're getting to one of the best parts." I nodded my head in return, not bothering to give an actual response. He gave a soft laugh at me, and I let myself fall into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I'll try to update this soon but I can't make any promises. Also, yes, this is an eren x reader, so don't be fooled by this first chapter lol. But there is more to come!


End file.
